bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Becki Seddiki
Becki Seddiki is a housemate from Big Brother 5. Profile What is your plan to survive in the House? Be myself and true to who I am. Then you know you are strong. Be respectful. Manners don't cost a thing. Describe your worst experience of house sharing. I don't like hair in the bathroom and tell tale signs around the loo. Who do you think you most resemble from history and why? People say I look like Lisa Stansfield, especially because of our noses. I wish I could be more like Mother Theresa without her dress sense! What is your greatest fear about going in? That they tell me it's a joke when I get to the door! In reality there is nothing to fear, because there is no such thing as bad publicity. In this life you have to stick up for who you are and what you've done. What will most annoy the other housemates about you? That I speak my mind and tell it like it is sometimes. And my pushy, forceful nature. What will they love? My sense of humour. My joie de vivre, my va va voom. What will most annoy you about the other housemates? Inconsideration and selfishness. What will you do if you don't win? Sell my story. What's your biggest secret? I used to be Italian. No, sorry, I mean I've had some Italian in me! Tell us a joke. Q: What do you call a fish with no eyes? A: A fsh. Favourite movie, book or magazine? Film: Rear Window (Alfred Hitchcock). Book: The Artist's Way (Julia Cameron). Magazine: National Enquirer. What item of clothing could you not live without? Toothbrush and toothpaste. Clothing - I could not be without bikini and denim skirt (short one). What is your best chat up line? I love your T-shirt. I'd like to see that on my bedroom floor. Big Brother 5 On Day 32, her second day in the house, Becki was given the task of selecting one housemate to nominate for eviction, with this housemate automatically facing the public vote; she chose Michelle. On Day 39, after receiving 4 nominations from her fellow housemates, Becki was nominated for eviction. On Day 43, Becki was evicted from the House after receiving 62% of the vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother Since Big Brother, Becki has landed a twice weekly radio DJing slot on a radio station in London (from 2006 onwards) and is still recording her music and performing at several gigs all over the UK. Due to her personality on the show, Becki was later disowned by her strict Muslim family. Gallery Becki2.jpg|Becki greets her new housemates Big Brother 5 Becki eviction 03.jpg|Becki on her eviction night 134398346.jpg|Becki leaves the House Trivia *Becki was the first ever housemate to be made to choose one housemate to automatically face the public vote. *Becki is most remembered for the Judas Kiss; where she chose Michelle Bass to automatically face the public vote. *Becki was a replacement for Emma Greenwood, who had previously been ejected from the House. *Becki was the only Big Brother 5 housemate not to enter the House on Day 1. **Due to her entering the House after the event had taken place, Becki was one of the two only Big Brother 5 housemates not to be part of Fight Night. *Becki was the oldest female housemate in Big Brother 5. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 5 Housemate Category:Late Entrant